(1) Field of the Invention
This invention, for which the privilege of a patent is requested as indicated in these specification, consists of a perfected spring hinge with damper.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
At the present state of the art, various kinds of hinges are known which incorporate a braking device to check the closing of a door and which are generally formed by a cylindrical body from which project plates for fixation to the door and door frame. Their body is divided into two longitudinal chambers, oil passing from one chamber to the other through perforations, at least one of said chambers being equipped with a check valve which permits the fluid to pass one way only.
This kind of hinge has the severe disadvantage of having a complex structure which makes it difficult to manufacture and also involves large losses of oily fluid resulting in a deterioration of the normal function of said device.